


Bliss

by Myara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A little angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hisoka and Machi have a child, I've never heard of chapter 357, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Probably ooc, Smut, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: It was ironic that Hisoka got a family after he died, and so he felt he couldn’t die again. They gave him life, but it took him years to come to terms with it completely. It took him years to make him realize he did want to stay with them longer than just a visit.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Christmas fic, but here we go!
> 
> This was based on an idea I had with Kirenette. We actually have a whole plot we should develop later, but it's about Machi getting pregnant just before the big Hisoka vs Chrollo fight, so yeah, here they have a kid. And here, Himiko is a 12 y/o living with her mother, while Hisoka comes to visit sometimes. 
> 
> After so much angst and sorrow in my later (Portuguese) fics, I felt I could indulge myself in something lighthearted.
> 
> Oh, this is one of my few fics in English as well, so be kind, I'm learning!
> 
> A huge shout out to Kirenette, not only for the idea but also for editing the fic! This is for you :)

The teenage girl popped her bubble gum and started humming along to the song that blared through her airpods. It was probably the tenth time the same song was playing on their way back to the short-term rental apartment. Machi looked at the teen and rolled her eyes. The girl radiated freedom, like she had absolutely nothing to care about, just like her father. Machi tried to prevent her from growing up like this, but sometimes nature speaks louder than nurture. She plucked the airpod out of the girl's right ear, making her protest.

"Pay attention to your surroundings," Machi said quietly.

The streets were busy with people buying last-minute gifts or just enjoying the Christmas lights with their family. It was no excuse to walk so carelessly though. Even during the holidays, they were still thieves who had to stay alert.

"We're being followed. 10 o'clock. I know that, mom!" The girl answered like being stalked was nothing but a nuisance and tried to take her airpod back, but Machi wouldn't allow it. 

"Alright, smart girl. And who's been following us?" Machi held her airpod up high, preventing the girl from succeeding in her attempts to snatch it back.

She was still a few inches shorter than Machi, who reasoned that she should take advantage of this while she could.

"Someone good at zetsu, that's for sure, can barely even notice them," the girl sighed, accepting that she wouldn't get her airpod back until her mother decided to hand it to her. "Seems like dad."

"Do you think Hisoka is  _ good _ at zetsu?" Machi’s voice was as cold as the weather, but the girl could tell she was somewhat surprised.

"Why, do you think he's a  _ genius _ ?" The girl pranced in front of her and then turned around to show her smirk, lips moving as she chewed the bubble gum. Machi looked at her proud bright eyes, one blue, the other yellow. "He's so  _ magnificent _ and  _ strong _ and  _ smart _ . No one can beat him, right?"

She sounded like she was teasing a friend about their crush, mimicking an infatuated tone in each adjective.

"Himiko, that's enough," Machi chided and then breezed by her daughter. It was so quick Himiko only noticed what happened when Machi showed her she was holding her phone along with the airpod.

"Mom!"

"Pay attention," she warned, turning off the device.

Both resumed walking, this time in complete silence, the snow falling gently around them and over their beanies. They crossed a square with a huge Christmas tree in the middle, branches covered in white and filled with bright lights that shone like stars. Children were running around it, couples were taking selfies with the beautiful scenery, and whole families were gathered here and there just to hang out together. In a way, Machi was doing that too, spending time with her daughter because the girl had insisted on dining out that night. It was their twelfth Christmas, but she still thought it was odd that she had her own family now; someone part of her flesh and blood. 

After some blocks, they entered a deserted area, and soon they found themselves almost alone if it weren’t for the pursuer. 

“Are we heading to the apartment?” Himiko asked, her voice showing some worry. She then popped the gum one more time, anxiously.

“Don’t you think it’s Hisoka who’s following us?” Machi shrugged and Himiko hesitated. “What made you think it’s him?”

“I don’t know, mom. A hunch?”

“A hunch?” Machi stopped in her tracks and smiled at her daughter. Maybe she should scorn her for trusting in hunches, but all she could feel was pride. Himiko had her genes as well, after all. “Just call him, then.”

“Ah—” the girl turned to the direction she was feeling their pursuer, unsure if her mother was serious or just testing her. The way Machi was smiling at her was reassuring, though. “Dad?”

“It’s becoming harder to play Santa, you know~” his voice echoed through the night before he jumped from a small building nearby. Himiko smiled brightly and ran to him without hesitating, while Machi stood still, crossed arms, but not exactly displeased.

“She’s twelve, not three,” Machi's eyes met his own as he crouched down to greet their daughter. "You can show up like a… well, a  _ normal _ person."

“Great to see you too,  _ mommy _ ,” Hisoka teased and Machi rolled her eyes, turning her back and letting them follow.

Himiko grabbed his left hand right away when he stood up. She used to love chewing on his nen prosthetic hand when she was a baby; and apparently, that habit only grew up with her. Himiko always seemed to be able to look right through Hisoka’s nen limbs, and as hard as it was for him to admit, it scared him at first. He didn’t want his child to see a monster every time she looked at his face. But she never showed anything other than affection and admiration towards him. Even all these years later, he still didn’t know why.

“I knew it was you following us! I knew it! I could feel your nen,” she said proudly, walking right beside him. “Mom said your zetsu was perfect, and that you’re really a genius, but you can’t hide from me.”

“Never said that!” Machi exclaimed without turning to them.

“She did, though” Himiko whispered to him, and Hisoka smiled with satisfaction.

It was only natural that two Transmuters would create another little liar. 

“I believe you, my sweet girl,” he lied too. “But to be fair, I wasn’t in perfect zetsu. I let her know I was around so she wouldn’t try to kill me too soon.”

“Oh, better not startle mom, right? Hey! Do you think you can convince her to give my phone back? I just downloaded this album I think you’re gonna like...”

Still walking in front, Machi smiled quietly. Himiko would chatter non stop until they got to the apartment. She probably wouldn’t stop talking until she fell asleep. Machi couldn’t deny it; Himiko loved her father and was the happiest girl every time he showed up for a visit. And for as much as he sucked as a human being, he surprisingly wasn’t that bad with their daughter. Granted, he would disappear for months chasing his prey or whatever, and Machi wouldn’t stand there waiting. As a thief, she would move and keep going with her life despite him. But he would always find them from time to time and he did show concern about their safety and well-being in general.

Not the best father in the world, but still better than she thought he would be.

* * *

Machi opened her eyes as soon as she felt movement around her. Himiko was fast asleep, reddish-pink strands of hair falling over her small face as breathed, and Hisoka was carefully taking her up in his arms. Both of them were listening to music together when Machi snoozed on the armchair; the sound of their voices and laughs like a lullaby. Himiko had probably dozed off soon after. The fact that she had quieted down on the couch to share her airpods with Hisoka was a clear sign she was drowsy as well.

“Take off her airpod when you tuck her in bed,” Machi whispered hoarsely. 

“Will do, sweetheart,” he said softly and took their daughter to her bedroom.

Machi stretched. Even with the blanket around her body, she was so cold. Maybe she could heat the leftover eggnog and slip some whisky in it before heading to bed. Seemed like a good plan, but she still didn’t know exactly where the tall, red-haired man that was back again in the living room would fit in with that. 

His winter clothes were as ridiculous as the regular ones, she noted in silence.

“Our little girl sure loves to talk,” Hisoka commented idly. 

“You’ve been away since April, she’s just catching up,” Machi rose from the armchair, carrying the blanket along with her. She knew he was amused by her looks as well; she was just like a little walking and talking pile of laundry after all. They were even. “She loves you, somehow.”

“I love her too, I’m not complaining,” he followed her as she headed to the kitchen. “I love you both, you know,” he smiled, but Machi didn’t turn to see it. Still, once in the kitchen, she poured eggnog in two cups and put them into the microwave while he sat on a bench by the island. She definitely wouldn’t answer, but he was glad enough about the eggnogs. “She told me she hasn’t developed a hatsu yet.”

“She will, in time,” Machi said, watching the cups as they spun inside the microwave. She knew the answer wouldn’t be enough for him, though.

“She has to train harder.”

“She trains hard enough,” Machi finally looked at him again, a hint of annoyance in her eyes. “You’re not here enough to know that.”

“Do you wish I was?” Hisoka leaned slightly over the island as if he were truly interested in her answer, but all she did was pout. 

The microwave soon beeped three times, diverging her attention from him to the warm cups. Machi fetched a bottle of whisky and poured the drink in the eggnog cups before taking them to the island. She put one in front of Hisoka and then took a seat beside him. 

“I was thinking about taking Himiko on a trip so we can train together,” he said calmly after taking a sip. 

“For how long?” She was just holding the cup between her two hands, letting it warm them.

“For as long as she needs.” 

Hisoka heard her sigh. He knew she was doing her best to train Himiko, he would never truly doubt Machi’s competence. But he also knew how soft she was deep down. She wouldn’t risk hurting their daughter or letting her fight against anyone stronger than her. But that was how you grow in their world. Standing inside a bell jar guarded by an overprotective mother would do no good for the girl.

“You can come along if you want, but I won’t go easy on her. You’re from a harsh world, Machi, you know she won’t go anywhere if you keep protecting her every step.”

Machi was now drowning herself in the cup of eggnog. She always felt strange when Hisoka began talking seriously out of the blue because she didn’t know how to react. It was easier when she could just take his every word as something dismissable, but having a child together had changed everything. She particularly hated to admit he had a point. Machi didn’t want her kid to be like him, but she did want Himiko to be strong and capable of defending herself alone. It wouldn’t be possible with her mother defending her all the time.

“I’m gonna think about it,” she replied, leaving the empty cup on the kitchen’s island. Machi was ready to leave when Hisoka touched her hand, ever so slightly. 

“Take your time, I’ll be around,” his voice sounded as smooth as butter. That's how he tried to melt her.

There he was, back again being dismissable. Would she dismiss him, though?

“Why, are you bored? Got nothing better to do? No one to fight?” She asked sharply but didn’t shake his hand out of hers. Fingers traced her palm as if he was trying to read her fortune.

“What’s better than staying with my wife and kid?” He smirked and she squinted before the warmth of his golden eyes. 

“I’m not your wife, you dumbass,” she intertwined her fingers in his as if it was only natural. “You know I’m not that stupid.”

“Well, you could be my wife,” he leaned over to her, but she gracefully dodged his advance. 

Machi got up from the bench and pulled him by the hand instead, guiding Hisoka to her bedroom very slowly, walking backward just to watch his annoying grin. That idiot. 

“Never,” she replied, the slightest smile on her lips. “Never in a million years.”

“Guess I’ll have to wait, then.” As opposed to what he just said, Hisoka shortened the distance to her and grabbed Machi by the waist, adjusting her body nicely against his chest as he lifted her from the floor. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders quite naturally; her blanket falling to the bedroom’s floor. 

“Hate to break it to you, but I don’t think you’ll last that long, old man,” the slight smile became a little more open as she said those words; malice playing in her blue eyes.

“Why, Machi, we’ll always have another life,” Hisoka turned while still holding her body, closing the door behind her and pressing her back against it. “And another...” he kissed her left cheek, too close to her lips, but not quite. “And another...” the kiss was now in her chin. “And another...”

“Oh, shut it,” she held his face in her hands before the next kiss to properly place her lips on his. 

Hisoka held her tighter within his grip, tongue slipping inside her warm mouth, so sweet and alcoholic. Machi was wearing a basic sweatsuit that was engulfed by her natural scent and made her body feel as comfortable as home. Well, she was the closest he ever had to a home, after all. And even though he enjoyed the challenge of chasing her every time she moved, and then flirting with her without ever knowing if she would take him to her bed or put him to sleep on the couch; it was a different kind of thrill to hold her and kiss her like this. So naturally, so easy. 

As if she was made for him.

The thought made him moan deeply against her lips and Machi broke the kiss with a smack, a tiny bright thread connecting them for less than a second.

“Getting ahead of yourself here?” She murmured, looking into his eyes. Face flushed as if she was the one getting ahead of herself.

Hisoka grinned in triumph.

“Always,” he answered, and then suddenly turned to the direction of the bed, carrying her with him just to throw her small body over it. Machi bounced and then supported herself by the elbows. They locked eyes and Hisoka took her right foot in his hands, casually taking off her sock. “But we can go slow if you want to. You know I can savor you for hours...”

The tip of his tongue traced a line from the ball of her foot to her big toe, excruciatingly slow. In the end, he simply enveloped her whole toe with his mouth, sucking it quite obscenely; soft slurps and wet smacks filled the air. Machi’s body reacted spontaneously, her leg shivering and trying to escape his grip, to no success. 

“I’d kill you,” she threatened quietly, face flushed while her eyes were still fixed on his.

“Slow it is, then...” he murmured while kissing her ankle, but Machi applied more strength now to pull back her foot. 

She knew going slow with Hisoka meant being tortured by him for  _ hours _ , and for as much as she wouldn’t admit it, she was eager to be with him. So she didn’t complain when he laid on top of her, both hands sliding under her sweatshirt to touch coldly her hot skin. 

Machi shuddered, and Hisoka filled her mouth with his tongue.

* * *

Hisoka couldn’t sleep. They’d been laying there for some hours now and Machi was breathing deeply and rhythmically; eyes moving under heavy eyelids. Her sleep used to be as light as a feather and any movement would wake her up, but at that moment, Hisoka felt he could do anything and she wouldn’t move. He smiled. This level of trust was something he never thought he would get from another human being, let alone Machi.

They’d been on complicated paths to each other since they’d met, and maybe that was the only thing he regretted in his whole life. Sometimes he wished they'd met in different conditions. Sometimes... sometimes he wished he was someone else; someone who had never made her suffer. Someone who she could rightfully love; because he knew how unfair it was for her to have such feelings for someone who didn’t know what to do with their own feelings. 

It was just wrong to let her love him, but he was always greedy when it comes to her. 

When Himiko was born, he had his chance to make things up with her. With them. And while he stood there when needed to ensure their protection, he realized he had a family now. It was ironic enough that he got a family after he died, and so he felt he couldn’t die again. They gave him life, but it took him years to come to terms with it completely. It took him years to make him realize he did want to stay with them longer than just a visit.

One day he left the TV on in his hotel room when a cheesy talking show was airing. He never knew who said it, but the words had stuck in his mind:  _ the beauty of having a family is to know that, no matter where you go or what you do, you’ll always have someone to love you to the bones. _ Somehow, he had it in Machi and Himiko. Somehow he knew he had to show more how he also loved them to the bones.

So Hisoka took Machi’s hand and kissed each fingertip. It didn’t matter if it was wrong or selfish, he couldn’t wait any longer. Like a puppy demanding attention, he lightly bit and licked her fingers until her lids opened up a little, and Machi breathed deeply before she could focus.

“What?” Her voice sounded weak as if she was still clinging to her sleep, but as soon as she understood the scene before her, Machi’s face lit up with surprise, and her voice sounded clearer. “What is it?”

She pulled her hand to look better at it. The dim light of a single lamp on the nightstand was enough to make it shine. Her eyes, so accustomed to identifying riches and treasure, now focused on the pink diamond surrounded by smaller white diamonds on her finger and Hisoka smiling like a little boy eager to open his Christmas presents by her side.

“A ring,” he said, without undoing his smile.

“No shit, Sherlock,” she put her hand down to stare into his eyes seriously. “What’s the meaning of this?” 

“It’s a gift, Machi,” he said, leaning in close enough to feel their noses slightly touch. “You can sell it if you want. You can keep it to wear only on special occasions if you want. Or...”

Hisoka hesitated, and Machi furrowed her brows. It wasn’t normal for Hisoka to just hesitate.

“Or what?” Her eyes were restless over his. “Are you proposing? Like, for real?”

He could recognize the shock in her tone but was glad enough it wasn’t sheer terror. Hisoka wouldn’t know how to deal with terror. That was why he prepared his ground beforehand when she thought he was joking. He was being deadly serious.

“Machi,” he murmured, caressing her hot, flushed face. "I know I don’t deserve it, but I want to be in your life the right way. Even if you and Himiko don’t need me anymore, I… I need to be with you both. You can say no if you want—”

“Hisoka...” she whispered his name, pushing his hand gently away and creating some distance between them. Machi didn’t stop looking at him for a moment though, and her eyes glistened with tears. “Do you mean it?”

“I’m not good with words when it comes to this, Machi. But I do. I’ve been a mess for too long, you deserve better. And even though I don’t deserve you, I want to make it right. Trust me, like you did when Himiko was born.”

Hisoka respected her distance, and they remained silent for some moments. Her blue eyes felt so hot under the dim light; her body burning under the blankets, even though she was wearing nothing but an old t-shirt of his. Her natural scent everywhere in that bed. It was so comfortable he felt it didn’t matter her answer. 

He could die right there, and he would be happy. He really would.

So Hisoka smiled, and Machi chuckled, shaking her head slightly. “You’re really getting old, aren’t you?” She sighed and looked again at the ring he placed on her finger. “So it means you wanna settle down.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what it means.” He was amazed by her ability to sum up everything he couldn’t. Machi was always so practical when all he did was complicate things. 

“You know I can’t marry you, right? Not legally, not with my real name; I don’t exist to the world. And it would be so odd to get married in a church...” Machi pondered while still staring at the ring, and he couldn’t help but kiss her suddenly, making her grunt briefly on his lips.

The fact that she was considering his proposal made his heart feel like it was about to burst. It didn’t matter that she wouldn’t be his legal wife by her real name or that they wouldn’t be blessed by God. All he wanted was to be around, calling Machi what she already was to his heart and his mind, beyond any paper or blessing.  _ His wife _ . And hopefully, hear her calling him her husband.

Hisoka gently held her face between his hands, sliding over her body and feeling her legs spreading to welcome him. He felt the need to celebrate how far they had come. To have her there with him on a peaceful Christmas morning, her mouth so soft and inviting while kissing him back, was probably the best fight he had ever won. The fight against himself and his screwed up mind. 

“We can marry today...” he murmured, lips brushing hers. “Himiko can officiate it, I don’t care. As long as you accept me...”

“Ok...” Machi whispered, and their eyes opened and met while Hisoka was still pecking and nibbling her lips. “I mean, not today, but… I think I can accept you if you don’t make things harder than they should be.”

“I promise I’ll be as easy as this morning, my sweet bride...” he lowered his head to kiss her neck and inhale her scent up to her ear lobe. 

Machi felt goosebumps rising on her arms and shivered. His hands pinned down her hips as his erection slid awkwardly over her pelvis and lower belly. It made her want to grind her hips against it nonetheless, and that’s why he must’ve pinned her down before she could do it. Hisoka was controlling their paces, very sweetly so. He slowly buried himself under the blanket, leaving a trail of kisses behind him until he reached her exposed intimacy. 

Many times he had tasted her along the years, and many times he had tasted her last night; but to him, it always felt like the first time again. With his excited moans resonating against the most sensitive parts of her skin as he opened her slit with his tongue, he sounded like someone savoring their favorite meal after almost starving to death. 

Each time. Every time. Hisoka would lick her fluids clean just to feel them flowing again in his taste buds; then would close his lips around her clit just to lap it closely, applying an irresistible pressure over it. Machi threw the blanket to the side, just to meet his eyes as he so diligently pleasured her. They were veiled with lust, the very same lust that colored her cheeks red.

Machi parted her lips and let herself moan quietly, head leaning back in delight. Her fingers traveled in his hair strands and, as if motivated by her touch, Hisoka kissed her labia as he would kiss her mouth: obscenely. His hands grasped her shaking thighs to press himself between them, while he kept moving according to her beautiful sounds. They sounded amazing together because to Hisoka, it was pure ecstasy. 

Bliss. 

Even more so when Machi’s legs tried to close uncontrollably and she pulled her hand quickly to bite it, so that any possible scream could be reduced to a breathless whimper. Hisoka pulled away slightly to watch what he had done to her; fingers sliding down her wet sex and so naturally penetrating her to feel her throbbing walls. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

“Machi, you taste so good...” Hisoka murmured languidly, hovering over her body while pulling off her t-shirt just to lay down on her soft skin. His lips met hers in desperate kisses, as he slid down inside of her. “O-oh, and you feel so good as well… I can’t get enough of you.”

His voice alone against her lips was enough to make Machi feel her belly tingle again. Their hands intertwined on the sides of her head and their half-lidded eyes gazed at each other. Hisoka was really going slow and easy like a lazy morning, but steady enough to make her grunt and pant in each movement, as her hips moved under his. 

She was thankful she didn’t have to say a word. It wasn’t necessary. His length filled her so completely as his whole body rubbed wonderfully against her. Machi would close her eyes to the most intense feelings, knowing Hisoka couldn’t do the same, mesmerized as he was to her every reaction. She would certainly meet his bright golden eyes again and again, lovingly and somehow vulnerable when they did it the way they were doing it. And it was love.

Because that was the sick joke she had to come to terms with over the years; she loved that bastard. And the connection they created together, when Hisoka knew the right time to kiss her fully, mouth and soul, while thrusting into her harder, shaking the bed and her senses, was just paradise. 

They shared a delicious moan inside each other’s mouth to keep it quiet. The explosion that happened inside Machi, however, was huge enough to leave them motionless for minutes; and to pour from between her legs like a small river of their own when he pulled out of her. 

Hisoka watched Machi sitting up as if it was a hard task. As if her senses were coming back to her slowly and she wasn’t believing what just happened. Especially when she looked at the ring on her hand once again. 

“Just a symbolic ceremony,” she said, while still catching her breath. “Nothing big, nothing fancy. Small and simple. Do you understand?”

“I do...” Hisoka answered, and then smiled. He irresistibly caught her by the waist, kissing her skin multiple times while repeating what he just said. 

He did and he would do. He would marry Machi and love her the way he was supposed to do, no matter what. And the quiet laugh Hisoka heard from her lips while he was still kissing her was enough reason for it.

* * *

“Thought you were dead or something, it’s so late!” Himiko complained while flipping the pancake over the pan. 

“Don’t be mad, love. I made your mom sleep late last night,” Hisoka said with a smile, giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek that she tried to wipe out immediately with an  _ eew _ . He smelled like soap and toothpaste, but what he just said was just gross.

“You should behave,” Machi warned him with a tiny slap on his head. “And you should tie your hair to cook.” She took out her own rubber band and stood behind Himiko, putting her long, reddish hair all behind her shoulders to gently tie it up in a ponytail. “Did you sleep well? Were you up for too long?”

“I did, mom. And I didn’t hear anything, don’t worry...”

Himiko was slapped the same way her father just did, but Machi was gentler with her. That would be a downside of having Hisoka around, he would instill his annoying manners into their daughter. But Machi looked at him, now sitting at the kitchen island, chin resting on both hands and eyes gazing at them both. Lovingly, she noticed, as strange as it was seeing this by the daylight with all her senses in check.

It was heartwarming, though.

“What’s this?” Himiko asked suddenly. She had just turned slightly to slip the pancake on the plate by the balcony when she noticed the ring on her mother’s finger. She hurriedly left the pan over the cooker to grab Machi’s hand and bring it closer to her mismatched eyes. “Are you going to get married? Dad?” She turned to Hisoka. “Did you propose?” 

She repeated her question once again, trying to rush an answer, a mix of doubt and excitement in her voice.

“Calm down, Himiko,” Machi touched her shoulders, trying to prevent her from start bouncing around the kitchen. “Yes, we will get married—”

“Finally!” She squeaked, jumping onto and wrapping her arms around Machi like she used to do when she was much smaller. Still, Machi could hold her perfectly, and always would. Himiko was her daughter, after all, and even if she got as tall as Hisoka, she felt she could carry her around like a baby. Soon she left Machi and ran to her father, jumping at him equally and almost knocking him off of the bench. “What took you so long to stop being so dumb? You guys should have married a long time ago!”

“You know your mother is too stubborn, my dear girl...”

“Shut up, both of you, or there’ll be no marriage,” Machi threatened calmy, taking the pan to resume the work her daughter left behind.

Himiko and Hisoka exchanged a knowing look, and she smiled brightly before hugging him again tighter.

“Does it mean you’ll be around more, dad? Is this my Christmas gift?”

He sighed, caressing her head and messing the ponytail Machi made her. It was funny, but now Machi was the one cooking with her hair down, but he let the thought slip to focus on what mattered.

“Is this her Christmas gift, Machi?” Hisoka asked her, and she seemed to ponder while watching the pancake cook.

“We’ll make a trip,” Machi said, at last, turning to see Himiko’s eyes widening even more. “It’s not a vacation trip; it’s for training. I’ll let Hisoka train you, ok?”

“I love you!” Himiko replied simply, tearing with joy. She hid her reddened face in Hisoka’s shoulder though. “I love you both! Thank you...” 

“I love you too, little princess,” Hisoka said, messing her hair even more now. He looked at Machi with a grin. “I love you both...”

Machi rested a hand on her hip, lips pressing in a thin line. She could explain to Himiko again it wasn’t a vacation. It would be a lot of hard work for the three of them, but especially for her daughter and herself. Himiko would struggle more than she ever would, and it would be hard for Machi to see her baby that way. 

But she trusted Hisoka, and she trusted herself.

“I love you too, Himiko,” she said, instead. And to Hisoka, she only gave a slight smirk before turning to flip the pancake.

It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> A little note about this quote here: "the beauty of having a family is to know that, no matter where you go or what you do, you’ll always have someone to love you to the bones"
> 
> It's based on a quote I've read many years ago. I remember the quote was credited to Shmuley Boteach, but I confess I've never read his work or could confirm the exact quote in English. It was a beautiful quote anyway.


End file.
